Celebration
by Nyssa
Summary: This is an alternative ending of "Chronicles of Riddick" focusing on Commander Vaako and his wife. (More detailled summary inside the story because of major spoilers for the movie!)


**Title**: Celebration

**Author**: Nyssa

**Beta-Reader**: Jilly (thanks so much!)

**Feedback**: Yes please, you'd make my day!

**Rating**: R for sexual situations

**Pairing**: Vaako/Dame Vaako

**Warning**: Spoilers for the ending of movie! If you haven't seen it yet, DON'T READ FURTHER!

**Summary**: What if indeed Commander Vaako and not Riddick had killed the Lord Marshal in the end? This small story explores the relationship of Vaako and his ambitious Lady and tells of the night of their longed for victory.

**Author's note**: I saw "The Chronicles of Riddick" just two days ago, and I kind of fell for Vaako and his woman. They are one of the hottest, most dynamic movie couples I've ever seen, and it irked me that their kissing scene which was in the trailer was obviously cut (at least in the German theater version, maybe it wasn't missing in the USA, I don't know). So I decided to write them not just a kissing scene but a whole night to spend together.

Furthermore, I'd like to point out that I'm not going to portray Dame Vaako as the heartless bitch many seem to see in her. Of course I agree that she is very manipulative and overly greedy for power, but I'm also convinced that she really loves Vaako in a way, or at least the man she made of him. (Yeah I'm a hopeless romantic there, sue me if you want g). If you can't bear this thought, this is probably not a story for you.

To those who still want to read on: Thank you for giving my interpretation a chance, and I hope you like it and enjoy the read as much as I enjoyed the writing.

* * *

**CELEBRATION**

**Part One**

It was well past midnight when Vaako finally retreated to his domicile. It was comfortably quiet in these opulent quarters he shared with his wife, and he welcomed the peace he found here, especially after today's turmoil of battle, with the tension the Lord Marshal's assassination had triggered inside of him, as well as the difficult capture of Riddick which had cost so many Necromonger's lives. But it had been worth the high price, had it not? As if to answer this inner question of her husband and quench the slightest doubt he might have, the door to the next room opened and Dame Vaako appeared. An acclaiming smile showed up on her face when her kohl-framed eyes fell upon him and she started to make her way towards him, her steps light and lissome. He turned to look at her and once again was spell bound by her breathtaking beauty.

She was clad in the long dress which she knew was his favourite on her, with no shoes on her small feet and her hair pinned up in a more simple fashion, compared to her usually so tricky hairdos. The nifty, low-cut corset, dusky pink spangled with sequines that glittered in all shades of silver, emphasized the slenderness of her waist and the loveliness of her enticing cleavage. The greyish skirts of shot colored, flowing fabric waved softly as she walked, parting slightly at the front and granting him a glimpse of her perfectly shaped legs.

"There you are, my Lord. I have been waiting for you with much impatience", she greeted him, reaching out to get hold of his hand and lifting it to place a gentle kiss on his fingers. Then she started to help him unbuckle and take off the heavy pieces of his bulky armour he was still wearing.

"There was urgent business I had to take charge of", he replied matter-of-factly, expecting her to further query him about it – always his dame wanted to be kept well posted about his activities and intentions – but surprisingly she didn't. Instead, she remained silent as she slowly stripped him down to the tight, elastic clothes he wore under his suit of armour. Her busy hands were gentle and determined at the same time, pausing with their task every now and then to bestow a more intimate, soft touch.

"Well, I'm glad you are here now", she said while depositing the last piece on the floor. When she had straightened up again, her fingertips drew lazy lines down his chest and came to rest on his hard stomach. "I believe we have something to celebrate, you and I. In private." She emphasized her words with so much promise, that surging anticipation made Vaako's breathing stumble a bit.

He was completely intoxicated, as so often in her presence. There was something captivating about her that always seemed to enthrall him in a most striking way, even now, years after their wedding. When he first had met her, he never would have thought that she was the woman who was to become his lifelong partner. He had lusted after her from the beginning on, from the very second he laid eyes on her for the very first time. But she seemed too distant, too cold and too exclusive for him. In fact for _any_ man he'd ever known. And yet she had chosen him, out of all Necromongers who surely would have been more than happy to take his place. She'd picked him with a purposefulness and, truth to be told, a lack of emotion that had astonished him at first, but her chilly, secretive nature soon ceased to be a hindrance in his eyes when she helped to boost his career in the dark army of the Lord Marshal. With her vigorous and ongoing support he made it to Captain in no time, and only shortly after that he was promoted to Commander. And today, he had achieved the greatest goal any Necromonger could ever dream of. He now was the new Necro supreme leader, for he had killed the wounded Lord Marshal before anyone else could realize the advantageous opportunity and seize it. Vaako knew that he wouldn't have made it this far without his dame strengthening his back with such steadfast assistance and encouragement, and for that he owed her his undying loyalty and affection. He gave it to her gladly.

She had circled him with deliberate steps, her delicate hand slipping from his belly to his back, and he stood still, waiting for her to do whatever she had in mind. It took a great deal of self-control to not just spin around and have his way with her when she pressed close from behind.

"If only you knew how proud I am of you, my Lord", she said with that low, sensual voice of hers while her hands started to lightly travel his muscular body, all the way down his sides until she paused on his narrow hips. Finally, he turned to face her again.

"Reward and praise aren't mine alone", he murmured, cupping her smooth cheeks with his hands. Then he leaned down to kiss her.

His lady, who was a good deal smaller than him, reaching only barely to his chin when she stood next to him barefoot like she did now, rose to her tip-toes and met him in his eager motion. While he lowered his mouth on hers, wasting no time to part her soft and tasty lips with his tongue to claim her more deeply, she wound her thin arms around his neck, drawing him even closer to her slender body. She willingly let him kiss her as possessively as he would, responding to his hardly contained fire in her unique, teasing manner. When he had no breath left he broke from her yielding mouth, at the same time encircling her tiny waist with his strong arms to prevent her from drawing back again.

"Tell me, my Lord, is this special celebration to your liking so far?" There was a wicked glint in her eyes as she glanced up at him from under long and charming lashes, waiting for his reply. Vaako swallowed, almost painfully aware of the strong sexual urge that had started to well inside of him.

"Very much so", he answered throatily, holding her petite form securely within the circle of his arms. "But I was wondering if we could take this somewhere else..." For a split second, his dark eyes left her graceful face to flit to the ornate door to their left that led to their great bedroom. When his gaze met hers again, he saw a twinkle of amusement in the deep pools of his lady's eyes.

"Oh my dear husband, how well we match! I was about to make the very same suggestion." One of her hands found its way to his pale face and stroked him bewitchingly. Vaako couldn't help closing his eyes and leaning into the caress a bit, savouring this loving tenderness she only rarely honoured him with. When a heartbeat later he opened his heavy lids again, there was a brilliant, genuine smile on his wife's lips, as well as a pleasing mixture of elation, fondness and yearning in her large eyes.

"Come, Vaako", she whispered, her voice as inviting and seductive as her smile, while she brought her hands behind her back to place them on his which were clasped right above the soft swell of her small bottom. "This day was a momentous one and will claim and hold a place in history, as well as your name, your lordship and your rule will. Now let me see to it that this night, too, will be unforgettable to you."

"To the both of us, my precious Lady", he corrected her with a reserved wry smile, letting her take one of his much larger hands in her two. She teasingly cocked a thin brow at his remark.

"I'm sure you won't disappoint me, love. After all, you never did." And with that, she gently pulled him towards the bedroom door.


End file.
